


Party Games are a Bad Idea

by piratekelly



Series: Much Fic, Many Pair [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles, Derek, and Isaac - The Pack playing Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games are a Bad Idea

Stiles is very confused, and it’s all Erica’s fault.

They’re snowed in (fucking witches, man) and the pack are stuck at the loft with very little food and nothing to do. It’s late and they should be figuring out sleeping arrangements, but Erica had suggested they play Truth or Dare and, well, they did.

What a mistake.

It had started out innocently enough; Allison had been dared to walk across the floor on her hands, Boyd had had to take a body shot off of Danny, and Derek had to admit to his most embarrassing crush. It’s not horrible, and for the most part it’s fun, and that’s when Stiles should have expected that someone would go in for the kill.

It’s Erica’s turn when it all goes, well… not downhill so much as it just completely derails.

"I dare everyone in this room to kiss the person on their right."

Stiles is sure that _someone_ will chicken out, but apparently they’ve all reached the point of sleep-deprivation where their Give a Damns are broken, because no one does.

So they do it.

Danny kisses Lydia, who kisses Allison, who kisses Boyd, who kisses Erica, who kisses Jackson, who kisses Kira, who kisses Scott, who kisses Cora (much to her disgust) who kisses Isaac, who then leans over to kiss, well, Stiles.

"Take off the fucking scarf," Stiles says. 

Isaac does, then reaches out, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck, and leans in. Their lips touch, and the angle is kind of awkward, but then Isaac pulls back and corrects Stiles and then it’s just.

Not bad.

It’s not bad at all, actually.

Isaac’s lips are perfectly soft, damp enough to make his lips just the tiniest bit tacky, so that when they do pull apart just to dive back in again, their lips smack just a little bit. Isaac may or may not nibble on his lower lip, Stiles isn’t sure, because the next thing he knows he has Isaac’s tongue in his mouth and Stiles isn’t exactly fighting him on it. He may or may not be feeling something in his pants area, but who’s going to know?

Oh right. Werewolves with super noses.

When they pull apart for good he’s panting a little, and Stiles can feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck. He hears someone wolf whistle (no pun intended) and he quickly pulls himself out of Isaac’s space, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to his right to see his next victim. It’s Derek.

_Fuuuuuuck._

He decides to play it cool, though, it’s not like he hasn’t been nursing a huge crush on the guy since the day he met him. Stiles apparently has a thing for leather jackets and shitty attitudes, but he’ll never admit it.

"Alright, big guy. Do your worst."

And God help him, Derek _does_.

In a matter of seconds Derek has Stiles dying to climb in his lap, because Derek is all teeth and tongue and no reservations when he kisses. It’s spit-slick, a constant battle for dominance that Stiles is happy to concede if it means Derek never fucking stops. Where Isaac had been all soft lips and lingering touches, Derek is rough and perfunctory, leaving Stiles with no room to breathe and the promise of wicked stubble burn when this is over.

Derek finally pulls back, leaving Stiles completely breathless and very, very confused.

He’s not sure which one of them he prefers. He likes the intention behind Isaac’s kisses, but, but… _stubble._

In order to close the circle completely, Derek has to kiss Danny which… is not exactly hard to look at.

Things never escalate from there. Danny chickens out when he’s dared to do the Cinnamon Challenge, because Danny is smart and doesn’t do stupid shit like most of this group tend to, and Jackson refuses to strip to Aaron Carter’s seminal hit “Aaron’s Party”. Stiles is profoundly disappointed with that decision, because that would have been blackmail _gold_.

The party starts to wind down just as it looks like the snow is starting to slow. They scatter to their own corners of the loft, Lydia wrapped up in Jackson and Danny, Scott spooning Kira, Isaac and Allison staring longingly at each other, Erica and Boyd are nowhere to be found, and Cora went off to her room.

Stiles is paired up with Derek by default. He’s not complaining. Derek’s warm and doesn’t mind getting up in Stiles’ personal space.

The loft is dark and quiet and maybe just a little cool, so naturally Stiles has to bring it up.

"So about that kiss."

"Stiles go to sleep," Derek grunts.

"You know I’m going to need further testing to see if it actually worked for me, right?"

Derek sighs. ”I expected nothing less.”

"Are you agreeable to that?"

"As long as you don’t use me as your big gay test dummy. You need to figure that out on your own."

Stiles huffs out a laugh. ”Nah dude, pretty sure I got the bisexual thing on lock. I’m just wondering if it’s a you thing or if it’s the scruff that does it for me.”

Derek cracks an eye open at that. ”I take it you’re planning on proposing the same thing to Isaac, then?”

"The man’s got soft lips and I’m only so strong."

"Thanks, Stiles," he hears from across the room.

"No problem, dude."

Stiles feels an arm wrap around his waist, and he looks up to see Derek smiling faintly. ”Stiles, shut up.”

"But—"

"Sleep. For the love of god, sleep."

He does, but it takes a while to get there. He can feel stubble on his neck and it’s very hard to focus.

At least he falls asleep happy.


End file.
